Gifts
by Freedom-is-key
Summary: Prussia goes to Hungary's house. It's nothing special, they're just hanging out, and maybe going to watch a movie. However, than Hungary sees his hand. And the night takes a turn for the worse (Based off of the new Blog post)


** Hello readers. Apologies for not updating my other story for awhile. I tried writing it, but it sucked, so I'm trying again. Also, this is basically about the new blog post. ( That came out of left field, huh?) This is kinda sorta a prequel, but it's in the same universe.**

Prussia walked up to Hungary's house. They were just hanging out for the afternoon, but for himself, it was much more significant. He stood on the door step for a moment, looking at the gourds and pumpkins decorating her porch area, breathing in the air. He then carefully knocked on the door with his non-bandaged hand. He heard Hungary unlock the door, and saw his lover's face as she smiled at him, " Hey Prussia. Come in. I got that movie you were talking about. I still don't understand what the appeal of Guardians of the Galaxy is to you." He gave a shifty grin replying " America suggested it", and walked into her house. He hung up his coat next her assortment of frying pans. He walked over to her living room, careful to not fall over the random piles of stuff she had everywhere. She was essentially the opposite to his neat-freakiness. Maybe that was why they worked so well together.

He sat down on the soft, brown couch, and titled his head towards the ceiling. He'd had a kind shitty day, in all honesty. He'd played the flute for his little brother, and then given it to him, even though it was one of his prized possessions. The hardest part though, was when Germany had mentioned his hand. He had had to lie through his teeth, and the fact that it hadn't healed yet was scaring him so fucking bad. He was jolted from his memories when he heard Hungary. " Hey, are you ok? You're being pretty quiet." He put his best," I'm fine, I'm just spacey face" on, and replied quickly. " Yeah, I'm fine. " He gave her a quick thumbs up.

Unfortunately, he'd used his bitten hand. He quickly put it back down, but Hungary was already crossing the room to look at his hand. She picked his hand up gently, and unwrapped the bandages with precision. She looked at the cuts in his hand with confusion. She out his hand down, and then glared at him with cold fury in her eyes. " Prussia. I saw these cuts on you hand four days ago. Four fucking days ago. You have thirty seconds to tell me why, and no, " I just hurt it again the exact same way" or " I didn't cut my hand four days ago." She stood back and crossed her arms. Prussia kept his eyes in his feet. He wanted to tell her, it was just... " I'm waiting. You are down to 10 seconds."

He took a deep breath, and gazed into her eyes. " I'm not really sure, but I think that maybe I'm finally...You know,..." He stopped off abruptly, looking down again. He heard Hungary gasp. " You don't mean...?" " Yeah. That's exactly what I mean." Hungary snatched back his hand, and looked pale as she looked over his hand again, hoping for some miracle. The albino placed a small, joyless smile on his face. " If I'm not healing, then I must be fading or dying. I had a long time, right? Germany noticed too, but he thought the dog had just hurt it." Hungary sat down, clearly shocked, and kept gazing at his hand. " I gave him my flute. I probably should have told him, but I didn't want to ruin such a nice afternoon. " Hungary looked up at him mournfully, and then promptly slapped him in the face. He fell backwards on the coach, and watched as Hungary raged at him. " WHAT THE HELL PRUSSIA. YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US. HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN. GODDAMMIT, WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU. WHY ARE YOU DING THIS TO US. DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMn you..." She drifted off as she started to sob. Prussia was stunned, but leaned over, and put his arm around her." Hey." He whispered. " I'm sorry. I didn't want to make a big deal and worry or scare you. But I promise you. I'll hold on,as long as possible. For you, and West, and everyone else. I love you. And I'm sorry." He had started to cry then, only a little bit really, but it was still significant.

They sat together on her couch that way for hours. When they had both calmed down, Prussia pulled out a small black box. He smiled bitter-sweetly at her, gesturing for her to open the box. Inside lay his black, iron cross. How she had failed to notice him not wearing it was beyond her, but she wanted to scream. It was his necklace,one of his prized possessions. If he was really giving it up... She didn't want to think about it. " I thought you'd like it. You always seemed to love seeing me wear it, and Germany already has one, so I thought..." She gently kissed him, silencing his explanation. " Thank you." She murmured. "Your welcome. I really should get home soon. West will be missing me and all. Um, speaking of which would you mind not telling anyone?" Before she could reply, he continued. " Don't give that look. I don't want them to worry. So please?" He had given her such a sweet look that she couldn't refuse, so she nodded. " I really should get home." He stated again. She glanced at the clock. It was getting pretty late, but she didn't want him to leave her, ever again. " Ok. I love you." She grudgingly added. Before Prussia could walk out, she had to ask one more thing. " Are you sure we aren't over reacting? Maybe it just happens sometimes. Besides, it's not very close to the anniversary or anything. Maybe it's a mistake?" she asked hopefully. " Yeah. Maybe that's it. I love you. I'll see you soon, ok?" She nodded, and he walked out the door. He knew that it wasn't a logical answer. After all, February 25 was only 4 months away, and it was very possible that this was just the beginning. He sighed loudly, and began to go home, dreadfully sad at his future, but immensely glad that someone knew.

**Sorry if this sucks. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**


End file.
